danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Deimne
Bureibā) |Race = Pallum |Gender = Male |Age = 42 |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Height = 119 cm (3'11") |Affiliation = Loki Familia |Occupation = Adventurer |Level = 6 |Adventurer Status = Level 6 Note: Finn can only use Spearman when wielding a spear |Achieved Floor = 59 |Status = Alive |Skill = Pallum Spirit Noble Brave Dia Fianna Command Howl Ail mac Midna |Magic = Hell Finegas Tir na Nog |Weapon = Fortia Spear Spear Rolan |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 2 Sword Oratoria Volume 1 |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 1 Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Tamura Mutsumi |English Voice = Shannon Emerick}} Finn Deimne (フィン・ディムナ) is the captain of the Loki Familia. Appearance Finn has medium length scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes with a fair skin tone. He has a small body, but is still strong. Finn has the appearance of a child despite being over 40 years old. He wears a yellow vest over a purple long-sleeved shirt and trousers. Personality Finn has a sharp mind, being able to memorize complex things, judge correctly, and take action without hesitation. He cares for his Familia members' safety. Finn also wants to bring hope to the Pallums through his efforts in the dungeon. To further his efforts, he wishes to have a Pallum heir. Finn came to Orario to bring hope to the Pallum race. The Pallum race believed in the Goddess Fiona, which was actually a group of knights that had been deified. When they realized that Fiona didn't exist, the Pallum race fell into a decline. He came to Orario to give hope and pride for the Pallum currently in the world and those who would be born in the future by becoming one of the strongest adventurers in Orario. History Finn was born in a village located in a mountainous area and had bad memories of his life ever since he was born. He hated his parents and other Pallum as he wondered why they didn't try to use their intellect rather than submit to people who were stronger than them. Unlike them, he began to gather knowledge, secretly reading books at the village chief's house, and when he was caught, he was described to be like a sage. When he was ten years old, monsters attacked his village in the middle of the night, causing him to try to help the village, though he would have died if his parents hadn't protected him with their lives. Despite this, the other Pallum abandoned them, making him see despair through them. Nevertheless, he also saw courage through his parent's actions. After the other villagers arrived to get rid of the monsters, he ran off to cry, coming back the next morning to bury his parents himself. By that time, he had a firm resolve to become the Pallum's light and renamed himself Finn, his thumb beginning to tingle in the process. Abilities Magic Hell Finegas (ヘル・フィネガス): Hell Finegas massively strengthens all of Finn's abilities at the cost of proper judgement due to a heavy increase in the desire to battle. Tir na Nog (ティル・ナ・ノーグ): Tir na Nog is a throwing magic. It adds Finn's levels and all ability totals to his magic power during use. It can only be used once every 24 hours. Skills Pallum Spirit ( ): Pallum Spirit boosts the effects of magic and skills in the face of adversity. Noble Brave ( ): Noble Brave provides high resistance against mental attacks. Dia Fianna ( ): Dia Fianna enables Finn to temporarily be able to use the development ability Spearman when he is wielding a spear. The effects are dependent on his level. Command Howl ( ): Command Howl expands transmission functions when Finn's shouts go over a certain point. During a melee, the increase in expansion changes in proportion to the scale of the battle. Ail mac Midna ( ): Ail mac Midna provides high resistance against drowsiness, increases Finn's ability to stay awake, and increases endurance against the fire element. Development Abilities Hunter (狩人): Hunter improves Finn's abilities against monsters he's fought before and gained excelia from. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Magic Resistance (魔防) Initiative (先制) Chain Attack (連攻) Spearman (槍士): Finn can only use Spearman through Dia Fianna when he is wielding a spear. The effects are dependent on his level. Trivia *Finn is based off of the hero Fionn mac Cumhaill from Irish mythology. *Finn isn't his original name. The word itself means light in the Pallum language. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6 Category:Captains